Silent Hill: Graceful Eyes
by VaronOfDoom
Summary: A Holiday Gone Wrong For A Young Women Named Geri Landon - After She Steps Into The World Of Silent HillrnPlease Read, Rate, Critise(Contructive Critising)and help


Silent Hill: Graceful Eyes

Geri Landon silently droved her red Toyota Camry through the hill side nearing her destination, Silent Hill the most peaceful place on earth, or that's what the travel brochures had told her. She listened to the near quiet melody of a band, she wasn't sure what they were called, but she liked their tunes anyhow.

Geri worked for the fire-brigade in the small town near Silent Hill known as Brahms, she was around the ages between 20-25. She only had a father and a older brother who'd disappeared a few years back and a little sister. Geri had pitch-brown hair, with a few light brown parts of hair on her fringe, her hair was short only down to around her neck, her eyes were a gray-bluey colour and today she was wearing an everyday navy-blue t-shirt, black jeans and brown travelling shoes.

Geri was in a almost trance not focusing on the road when "Bang!" , Geri's eyes were shot open, a disgusting yellowish and red substance was on the window screen, Geri couldn't see which led her to crash her car into something hard, Geri slammed her head against the steering wheel, everything turned to dark.

A round ten to twenty minutes later Geri's limp unconscious body started to twitch as she woke up, she quickly clutched her head in pain as a massive headache had greeted her good morning.

"Man.. What a crash.. Hope I didn't hit anybody.. Or caused my car to much damage.." Geri said to herself expecting her car, the front was totally fucked up and grey smoke steamed out the front, the windows were in a state of repair, Geri stared disgustedly spotting the Yellow and red substance on the broken window screen. Pus and Blood. Geri felt like she was going to hurl but kept the sick in. she stepped away from the vehicle looking for any signs of what she hit nearby, but surprisingly found none.

Welcome to Silent Hill - the most peaceful place on earth a sign near a bathroom cubicle wrote, the road was blocked as if it was under construction, the only way into the town was through the forest area. Geri sighed as she looked back at her car having a bad feeling about all of this, but she had to find help to toll her car.

"Maybe.. I'll just take a few things with me just in case.." Geri muttered as she open the trunk of her Toyota and took a gym bag out, after digging into it for the odd thing or two, a wallet (she's a boisterous girl), Mobile phone, which seemed to been broken suddenly and a pen knife. After this little dig-through of her clothing for useful items she dumped the gym bag back into the trunk and locked her car up.

She slowly turned towards the gate like structure which led to the forest and to Silent hill, she made her way almost immediately after some consideration entering the forest, she was guided by a small rocky path. She looked towards the lake nearby enjoying the scenery.

then it hit her like a pile of bricks, there was no sounds, sure she didn't mind if it was quiet some times but this quiet was unbearable, _"No.. animals.. Birds.. Bugs.. Nothing.. Why is this place so quiet?.. Its.. Almost creepy …eerie"_ Geri silently told herself, she almost went wide eyed as she spotted a well, she froze there staring in almost terror from remembering old horror stories and those old Japanese horror movies, like the ring, etc.

"Those are just made up gibberish bad stories that were meant to scare simple folk like me.." she spoke calmly as she pointed towards the well, with a triumph of bravely she walked away then slowly made a running motion and sped of away from the well, she was really scared of those things now. She soon found herself at another gate, mist was on the other side which made it hard to see what was there.

Geri entered the gate slowly, staring at her new surroundings gathering information of what this place was, a graveyard. The young women slowly walked through it staring at the tombstones on her way too, she felt it a strange interest to read the histories of each grave, names like _"Franz Bishop, Michelle Oscar, Tony McKinley, Samantha Turldle and Eddie Dombrowski " _were some of the names, most were newly graved, Geri had one last look around before she decided to leave, but a moaning sound caught her attention. She turned towards a statue, nothing special but she spotted a pair of legs moving slightly.

Geri would of frozed but she needed to find someone fast to help her.


End file.
